First Response
by Brielle H
Summary: "Hey Natsu, I'm here to get you out of here."


**Hai guys. Sorry it's been so long, work and school and band and yada yada yada. Here's a little nalu fluff for you ^.^**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S**

A rocky canyon, green trees, a beautiful blue river, what more could you ask for on a car trip?

Natsu had an idea.

His hair was disheveled, his skin was coated in blood and dirt, his heart was trying to pump out of his chest because of fear. Why was he so panicked? The answer was simple.

He was in his car, hanging on the side of the canyon.

Natsu's coal eyes looked at the long drop below him and his heart started racing once again.

"I'm not going out like this!" he screamed.

Then he heard whirring and a large gust of wind tossed his hair and clothes back and forth. A ring sounded through the car and he picked up his Android. He looked up and found a red helicopter flying above him and his phone.

"Hello Natsu. This is Captain Erza Scarlet. I'm piloting the heli above you, we're here to help," a soothing voice said.

The salmon-haired man sighed in relief. He was saved, He was going to be alright.

 _Creeeeeeeeak_

Natsu opened his eyes and looked down at the tail end of his car. The bumper was bent under it, and it was about to collapse. He cursed under his breath and heard Erza speak over his phone again.

"Natsu, I need you to listen to me. I need you to very, very slowly and carefully start climbing out of your windshield," she said.

"Got it," Natsu readily replied.

He did as he was told and unbuckled his seat belt, still being in the driver's seat.

"Alright ladies, time to move. Go!" Erza's voice said through Natsu's phone.

The latter concentrated on crawling over his dashboard and through his broken windshield. A pair of boots invaded his vision and he looked up to lock with bright brown eyes. The eyes were round and big and the skin surrounding them was pale. They radiated kindness and cautiousness.

"Hey Natsu, I'm here to get you out of here, but you're gonna have to help me. Can you do that?" the girl asked with a calm voice.

Natsu nodded, unable to speak at the beauty of the girl. The bright, brown eyes, the kind smile, the blonde hair in the wind. However, the moment was ruined when the car creaked again and the girl's face turned serious.

"Alright Natsu, I need you to keep climbing. Nice and slow, okay?" she said.

He nodded again and proceeded to do as she said. The girl looked down at the tail end of the car and clicked her tongue; it didn't have much longer. Natsu was halfway out of the windshield and she held out a hand.

"Take my hand, we don't have a lot of time."

"Lucy, you need to get him out of there! The car's about to fall, and if it does, he goes with it!" Lucy heard her partner, Gray, say.

But before Natsu and Lucy's hands touched, the car started to fall.

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked at Natsu and quickly grabbed his hand before he started falling with the car. The latter shouted and threw his other hand up to latch onto hers. Lucy let go of the rope that was connecting to the helicopter and grabbed his other hand. She grit her teeth and pulled him up. He aided her in pulling himself up and grabbed the rope while she put her arm around his waist.

"Pull us up!" Lucy shouted.

Gray immediately started pulled the lever of the machine they were attached to and the two started sailing up towards the helicopter. Once in range, Lucy lifted Natsu up to Gray and he pulled him in. Lucy pulled herself in after him and signaled to Erza to fly away. A small girl named Wendy came and tended to Natsu's injuries while Lucy squat in front of her and tried to get him to breathe regularly. Once he was taken care of, she came and took his hand; something she normally does to women or children she saved, of course.

"Hey, you did great, and you're safe now," she said to him.

He nodded and set his head on her lap, and she started playing with his hair, completely used to this. He smiled.

Maybe being in a rockslide wasn't so bad after all.

 **Soooo at first I wrote this as Natsu saving Lucy, but Lucy gets saved by Natsu frequently. Not so frequently does he get saved by her, so I figured meh, why not? Like it? Hate it? Leave me a review!**


End file.
